Neuanfang
by Pinguin3
Summary: Katniss und Peeta haben ihre eigene Geschwindigkeit, um in ein normales Leben zurückzukehren. Können sie sich einholen und gemeinsam weiter gehen?


_Meine erste FF, die nicht im Pottervers spielt. Hoffe, Sie gefällt euch trotzdem._

Mein Leben hat wieder einen Rhythmus. Nicht, dass es nicht immer noch Tage gibt, an denen ich mich kaum aus dem Schaukelstuhl bewege. Aber an den meisten Tagen raffe ich mich auf und gehe in den Wald.

Peeta kommt regelmäßig bei mir vorbei und wir arbeiten an unserem Erinnerungsbuch. Es ist schwer, für uns beide. Und mehr als einmal enden wir als heulende Nervenbündel. Aber wenn eine Seite fertig ist, fühle ich mich leichter. Mit jeder Seite, jeder festgehaltenen Erinnerung wird die Last meiner Schuld etwas weniger.

Cinnas Seite ist eine der Schwersten. Peeta hat ihn gezeichnet, wie er am Abend der Interviews zu den 75. Spielen aufstand, um den Applaus entgegen zu nehmen. Im Bewusstsein, dass er sein Leben verspielte, aber mit stolzem Blick. Ich erzähle Peeta zum ersten Mal davon, wie sie ihn niedergeknüppelten, während ich in der Glasröhre zu meinem eigenen unausweichlichen Tod nach oben fuhr. Einem Tod, den ich beschlossen hatte, damit Peeta leben konnte.

Seine Arme schlingen sich um mich. Diese Arme, die mir immer Sicherheit gaben. Und ich fange erneut an zu weinen, weil ich merke, wie sehr ich es vermisse, mich sicher zu fühlen. Peeta ist immer noch so vorsichtig in meiner Nähe. Aber seit er in Distrikt 12 angekommen ist, hat er keine Rückfälle erlitten. Nicht einmal hat er mich angegriffen, auch wenn ich die Angst davor häufig in seinen Augen lesen kann. Ich kuschele mich an ihn, sauge die Wärme auf. Entspanne mich vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seit wir in die letzte Arena einzogen. Und schlafe prompt ein.

Irgendwann werde ich wach, weil Peeta seinen Arm unter mir hervorzieht. "Schlaf' weiter, Katniss." höre ich ihn leise flüstern. Ich spüre die weiche Matratze meines Bettes unter mir. Er hat mich die Treppe zu meinem Schlafzimmer hochgetragen. "Geh' nicht!" Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es laut aussprach oder nur in meinem Kopf. Aber ich spüre, wie die Matratze neben mir sich bewegt, dann fallen mir die Augen wieder zu.

Am nächsten Morgen sind Peetas blaue Augen das Erste, was ich sehe. Wie oft sind wir schon so aufgewacht? Und trotzdem ist es etwas Besonderes. Wir sehen uns lange einfach nur an.

Ich streiche ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. "Hast du geschlafen?" Er nickt. "Ein wenig." Er braucht es nicht zu sagen, ich weiß, dass er Angst hat, er könne mich im Halbschlaf angreifen, herausgerissen aus Träumen, in denen ich seine größte Feindin bin.

Es ist die erste Nacht, aber es soll nicht die Letzte bleiben, die wir in meinem Bett verbringen. Zusammen sind wir ruhiger, fühlen uns sicherer. Und ich kann besser schlafen. Die Albträume werden im Zaum gehalten. Und selbst Peeta entspannt sich irgendwann und schläft Nächte durch.

Oftmals ist er schon weg, wenn ich erwache. Dann durchzieht mich ein nagendes Gefühl. Aber er erscheint immer, kurz, nachdem ich mich geduscht und angezogen habe, mit frischgebackenen Brötchen. Nach dem Frühstück trennen sich unsere Wege.

Ich gehe jagen. Der Wald ist meine Zuflucht. Hier brauche ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen, kann mich auf das Jagen konzentrieren. Ich laufe an den Aufbauarbeiten vorbei, dankbar, dass ich nicht in der Stadt leben muss, für deren Zerstörung ich verantwortlich bin. Dankbar, dass mich keiner aufhält oder anspricht.

Manchmal treffe ich auf dem Heimweg Thom oder andere Männer aus der Miene, die jetzt Land bearbeiten. Ich erkenne sogar einige Menschen aus Distrikt 13. Das eingeengte und durchorganisierte Leben war wohl doch nicht für alle dort der Traum ihres Lebens.

Eines Tages treffe ich Peeta auf dem Heimweg. Er steht vor den Ruinen der Bäckerei seiner Eltern und starrt auf den eingeschmolzenen Ofen. Als er mich neben sich wahrnimmt, erklärt er leise, ohne mich dabei anzusehen: "Ich werde die Bäckerei wieder aufbauen. Das würde mir Spaß machen und mein Vater würde das so wollen!"

Peeta begann sofort, den Plan umzusetzen. Ein malte ein Bild von dem Haus und den Räumen, wie er sie sich vorstellt. Holte einen Architekten aus dem Kapitol, mit dem er tagelang über Plänen saß. Und dann hat Peeta Bauarbeiter engagiert und sie haben angefangen zu bauen.

Und so wandere ich nun täglich an der Baustelle vorbei, die von Tag zu Tag mehr nach einem Wohnhaus mit einem Ladenbereich aussieht. Auch wenn es andere Konturen aufweist, wie zuvor. Es ist runder, organischer. Etwas, dass ein Künstler sich ausgedacht hat. Ich wundere mich, wieso er das Haus mit Wohnbereich aufbauen lässt. Er hat ein Haus, in dem er lebt. Und er hat ein Zweites, in dem er schläft. Aber ich frage ihn nie. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich ihn nicht frage. Vielleicht ist es mir nicht wichtig genug.

Heute habe ich Jagdglück gehabt. Ein Hase und außerdem ein ganzer Korb Erdbeeren. An der Bäckerei sehe ich Peeta mit einem Mädchen sprechen. Als ich näher trete, erkenne ich sie. Ich habe sie in Distrikt 13 gesehen. Sie heißt Lana und war eine der Schönheiten im Bunker. Ihre rotbraunen Haare fallen in großen Wellen bis auf ihren Po herab. Sie ist zierlich und schlank. Hat einen schönen Mund und große meergrüne Augen. Ich habe sie noch nie hier gesehen.

Automatisch fasse ich an meinen kahlen Nacken. Meine Haare waren ein Durcheinander aus nachgewachsenen Strähnen und meinen ursprünglich langen Haaren. Es war ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Daher hat eine von Greasy Saes Töchtern meine Haare kurzerhand abgeschnitten. Es ist praktisch. Aber ich sehe wie ein Junge damit aus.

"Katniss! Ich habe gerade mit Lana gesprochen. Die Bauarbeiten werden in den nächsten Tagen beendet und ich werde jemanden brauchen, der mir beim Verkaufen hilft. Lana wird den Laden übernehmen, während ich backe."

Ich sehe auf Lanas strahlendes Gesicht und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich zwinge mein Gesicht zu einem höflichen Lächeln. "Schön!" Dann fällt mir nichts mehr ein.

Lana bewegt sich nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ich muss dann los. Meine Eltern werden sich freuen, dass ich etwas dazu verdiene! Bis morgen, Peeta! Katniss!" Sie lächelte noch einmal in die Runde und läuft dann Richtung eines der neuen Viertel.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du jemanden für die Bäckerei gesucht hast." Peeta schaut offensichtlich zufrieden auf die fast fertige Bäckerei. Das Schaufenster ist fertig und man kann den Laden sehen. Helle Holzregale, eine Theke mit Körben, in denen demnächst Brot, Brötchen und andere Leckereien liegen werden.

"Meine Eltern haben es auch so gemacht. Meine Mutter hat verkauft und Vater hat gebacken. Und als wir alt genug waren, haben wir geholfen." Dabei sieht er mich nicht an.

Ist die Bäckerei sein Schritt in die Zukunft? Seine Art, sein Leben wieder in gewohnte Bahnen zu bringen? Arbeit, eine Frau, Kinder – etwas, dass er immer hatte haben wollen.

Das war alles nie mein Ziel gewesen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich irgendwann auch dort angekommen – verheiratet mit Gale, den Kindern, die er sich gewünscht hat. Aber geträumt habe ich von dieser Zukunft nie. Nicht wie Peeta! Und nun verwirklicht er seine Träume.

Er hat es verdient! Aber ich passe da nicht mehr hinein. Das Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hat, ist irgendwo da draußen zwischen einer Arena und einem Krieg gestorben.

Peeta dreht sich zu mir um, strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. "Willst du nach Hause?" Ich gleite ab, in meine kleine dunkle Welt. Im letzten Moment reiße ich mich zusammen und nicke Peeta zu. Strecke ihm meinen Korb entgegen. "Ich habe Erdbeeren gefunden."

Er nimmt mir den Korb ab und schaut hinein. "Ich könnte daraus eine Torte machen, wenn du nicht alle benötigst."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Ich habe schon welche im Wald gegessen." Er sieht mich an. Seine blauen Augen sehen so unbeschwert aus, wie ich sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen habe. "Ich mache eine Torte und morgen feiern wir hier die Fertigstellung der Bäckerei!"

Eine Feier – etwas, dass hier auch schon lange niemand mehr erlebte. Finnick und Annies Hochzeit war die letzte Feier, an der ich teilgenommen habe. Aber ich verdränge den Gedanken an den freudestrahlenden Finnick, denn er läuft Hand in Hand mit dem Gedanken an Finnick, wie er von den Mutanten getötet wird.

"Ich kann das Kaninchen machen." schlage ich vor. Peeta nickt begeistert. "Und Haymitch kann bestimmt etwas von seinem Alkohol beisteuern.", setze ich sarkastisch hinzu und ärgere mich gleich wieder, dass ich es laut gesagt habe. Ich möchte ihm die Freude nicht verderben. Er hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein.

Aber er nimmt es mir nicht übel, sondern lacht nur.

An diesem Abend hat Greasy Sae einen Eintopf gemacht und Haymitch kommt vorbei. Wir sitzen beim Abendessen und Peeta erzählt von seinen Plänen mit der Bäckerei und von Lana. Haymitchs Augen ruhen dabei auf mir.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Lana heute vorbeigekommen ist. Wir haben uns in Distrikt 13 kennengelernt. Sie war eine meiner Pflegerinnen. Und als sie erzählte, dass sie Arbeit sucht, habe ich sie gleich gefragt. Das kann sie sicher gut, wenn sie mich in den ersten Tagen nach meiner Befreiung ertragen konnte, können ein paar Kunden ihr nichts anhaben!", erklärt Peeta, während er seinen Teller mit einem Stück Brot auswischt. "Du hast noch nie etwas von ihr erzählt." Er sieht mich nicht an, während er nur mit den Schultern zuckt. "War nicht wichtig!"

Ich sehe zu Haymitch, der nun ebenfalls meinem Blick ausweicht. Gibt es etwas, was mir beide nicht erzählen wollen, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?

Als Peeta sich im Bett neben mir ausstreckt, möchte ich ihn fragen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein Recht darauf habe. Was sind wir füreinander? Sieht er mich noch als das Mädchen, in das er sich an seinem ersten Schultag verliebt hat? Oder bin ich nur der Anker, der ihm ein wenig mehr Halt gibt? Vielleicht bin ich auch der Anker, der ihn hinabzieht, festhält in den schwarzen Tagen.

Peeta dreht sich auf die Seite und stützt seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. Seine Augen funkeln fröhlich. Er erzählt mir, was er alles noch machen muss, bevor er die Bäckerei eröffnen kann. Welche Brotsorten er anbieten möchte und dass er mittags Gebäck machen möchte, damit man es nachmittags kaufen kann. Er ist vollkommen gefangen in seinen neuen Plänen. Da er keine Antwort von mir erwartet, brauche ich mich nicht auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren. Mein Blick wandert über sein Gesicht. Ich möchte mich daran erinnern können, wie er vor Begeisterung lodert.

"Oh, Katniss. Du hast nicht ein Wort gehört, dass ich gesagt habe!", erklärt er lachend. "Doch, habe ich!" erkläre ich mehr aus Gewohnheit. Aber er schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf. "Lass' uns schlafen!"

Er dreht sich um, damit er die kleine Lampe auf seiner Bettseite ausschalten kann. Dunkelheit umgibt uns. Peeta dreht sich wieder zu mir und rutscht näher. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und höre seinen Herzschlag. Es beruhigt mich immer, sein stetiges, kräftiges Herz zu hören. Auch wenn ich mich dann manchmal daran erinnere, wie es in der zweiten Arena aufhörte zu schlagen.

Sein Arm umschlingt meine Schulter. Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, dass er bald seinen eigenen Weg gehen wird. Er wird über der Bäckerei einziehen, eine Frau finden, Kinder mit ihr bekommen. Vielleicht hat er die Frau schon gefunden. Lana scheint fast zu perfekt.

Und ich werde immer noch hier in diesem Bett liegen und ihn vermissen. So wie ich auch immer noch Gale beim Jagen vermisse. Ich kann mich nicht von der Vergangenheit lösen, bin in ihr gefangen. Kann keine Veränderung für mich sehen.

Aber ich kann Peeta nicht zurückhalten. Ich bin für ihn, wie ein Klotz am Bein, eine schwere eiserne Kugel, ein Anker. Das will ich nicht! Das hat er nicht verdient!

Als Haymitch und ich am nächsten Tag zur Bäckerei kommen, steht Peeta bereits mit Lana und mindestens 10 anderen Menschen im Laden. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, woher er die ganzen Menschen kennt. Einige Gesichter sind mir bekannt. Es sind alte Nachbarn aus dem Saum. Aber es sind auch Menschen, die neu sind in unserem Distrikt.

Peeta drückt mir lächelnd einen Teller mit der Erdbeertorte in die Hand, dann wird er schon wieder in ein Gespräch gezogen. Mir sind die Menschen zu viel und ich beginne, im Erdgeschoss herumzuwandern.

Hinter dem Laden befindet sich die Backstube, die gleichzeitig auch Küche und Esszimmer zu sein scheint. Am entgegengesetzten Ende vom Ladenraum befindet sich eine kleine Speisekammer. Ich trete ein, ziehe die Tür hinter mir bei und setze mich auf den Boden, wo ich den Kuchen esse.

Stimmen kommen näher. Ich erkenne Thom, einen von Gales alten Kumpel. "Diese Lana könnte mir gefallen!", erklärt er mit einem pikanten Unterton. "Ja, aber die hat ihr Auge auf unseren Goldjungen geworfen!" Die zweite Stimme erkenne ich nicht. "Aber der hat immer noch nur Augen für unser trauriges Vögelchen." Ich höre Lachen. "Es ist wirklich schade, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr alle Kohlen im Schacht hat. Peeta hätte wirklich was anderes verdient!" Ich mag den zweiten Mann nicht. "Komm' schon Katniss hat einiges hinter sich, da wäre jeder etwas von der Spur gekommen." Der gute alte Thom. "Komm' lass uns mal schauen, ob wir Lana überzeugen können, dass Peeta eine verlorene Schlacht darstellt." Ich höre Stoff rascheln. "Wie eine verlorene Schlacht sah das vorhin aber nicht aus." Die Stimmen entfernen sich wieder.

Meine Gedanken kreisen um Lana und Peeta. Keine verlorene Schlacht? Also bin ich nicht die Einzige, die sehen kann, wie perfekt die Zwei passen.

Die Tür geht auf und Haymitch hockt sich neben mich. "Schätzchen, du musst dir das abgewöhnen. Du kannst dich nicht immer in irgendwelchen Ecken verstecken." Ich finde, ich bessere mich, schließlich war die Tür nicht verschlossen. Haymitch wartet, bis ich den Kuchen gegessen habe, dann zerrt er mich zurück zu den anderen.

Die Gruppe hat sich in der Zwischenzeit verteilt. Ich hoffe, dass im ersten Stock weniger Menschen sind, daher gehe ich die Treppe hinauf. Sie führt direkt in einen großen Raum, der eindeutig das Wohnzimmer ist. Sonnenlicht flutet den ganzen Raum. Eine der Wände ist eine Fensterfront. Der Raum ist vollständig möbliert: Sessel, eine Couch, ein Tisch, sogar ein Beistelltisch mit Glaskaraffen und Gläsern.

Peeta steht mit Lana und einem Mann, den ich nicht kenne in der Mitte des Raumes, und zeigt stolz auf die Fenster und merkwürdige Löcher in der Decke. "Das Sonnenlicht wird von außen nach hier drinnen über Spiegel geleitet. Ich wollte alles so hell und sonnig, wie möglich!"

"Die Aussicht ist unglaublich!" ruft Lana von der Fensterfront. Als ich näher trete, sehe ich, dass die Fenster auf einen Balkon führen, der ebenfalls die gesamte Länge des Hauses einnimmt. Dahinter erstreckt sich mein Wald. Ich öffne die Glastür und trete an die Brüstung.

"In Distrikt 4 hast du damals gesagt, so ein Balkon mit der Aussicht auf die Wälder hättest du auch gerne." Peeta steht plötzlich neben mir. Ich erinnere mich an das Haus, in dem wir untergebracht waren, an die Fensterfront, die auf das Meer hinaus blickte. "Wunderschön!" Ich weiß nicht, ob er es gehört hat, denn Lana ist zu uns getreten und plappert fröhlich über die Aussicht.

Ein Klingen aus dem Haus zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Haymitch hat den Alkohol gefunden. Das gibt mir einen Grund wieder hineinzugehen. Haymitch sitzt auf der Couch, ein Glas in der Hand. Er schaut mir entgegen, als ich eintrete. Das irritiert mich genug, um mich nicht neben ihn zu setzen. Ich wandere im Raum umher, gehe den Menschen aus dem weg und schaue mir die Bilder an, die Peeta aufgehängt hat. Sie sind von ihm, aber ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Es sind nicht die düsteren Bilder, die er mir vor Jahren gezeigt hat. Diese Bilder zeigen meinen Wald. Und im Gegensatz zu den Bildern von damals bin ich auf keinem zu sehen.

"Ich zeige euch noch den Rest!" erklärt Peeta, als er wieder ins Zimmer tritt.

Ich folge ihm und Lana, während er die zwei Türen öffnet, die vom Wohnzimmer abgehen. Ein Badezimmer, das von einer riesigen Wanne beherrscht wird, kommt zum Vorschein. Zwei Zimmer mit einer Verbindungstür, die nicht eingerichtet sind am unteren Ende des Wohnzimmers. Kinderzimmer. Peeta muss es nicht einmal aussprechen, es ist so deutlich. Ich bin still, Lana verströmt genug Begeisterung und Worte für alle. Haymitch hat sich nicht von der Couch bewegt. Ich spüre seinen Blick in meinem Rücken.

Lana schaut sich verwirrt um. "Kein Schlafzimmer?" Bin ich besonders bösartig, weil ich denke, dass es zu ihr passt, nach dem Schlafzimmer zu fragen? Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an Johanna Mason, bevor ich sie besser kannte. Ob Lana gleich ihre Hüllen fallen lässt und ihre Brüste einölen wird? Thom und seinem unsichtbaren Freund würde das sicher gefallen.

Peeta lächelt Lana an, deutet ihr an, ihm zu folgen. Auch wenn er mir kein Zeichen gegeben hat, laufe ich den Zweien hinterher, wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe.

Sie laufen zu einer Treppe, die man nicht auf den ersten Blick sehen kann. Sie liegt etwas versteckt hinter einer Ecke des Zimmers. Als ich die letzte Stufe nehme und mich umblicke, bin ich sprachlos. Das Zimmer hat den gleichen Grundriss, wie das Wohnzimmer. Aber die Dachschräge nimmt viel von dem Platz weg. Und trotzdem hat man das Gefühl im Freien zu stehen. Über uns erstreckt sich der Himmel. Ich mache einen weiteren Schritt in das Zimmer und drehe mich, während ich nach oben starre. Das Dach besteht aus Glas. Ich kann Lana hören, wie sie vor Begeisterung in die Hände klatscht. "Das ist unglaublich!" jauchzt sie in den höchsten Tönen. "Von draußen sehen sie aus, wie normale Dachziegel!"

Ich spüre Peeta neben mir. "Es ist ein spezielles Glas. Man kann es abdunkeln und es ist bruchsicher, auch bei Hagel. Das Neueste aus dem Kapitol." Ich drehe mich um und entdecke das Bett. Es ist unter der Dachschräge, darüber ist das Dach dunkel. Davor sind Vorhänge zurückgezogen. Es sieht aus wie eine Höhle, wie unsere Höhle. "Es ist perfekt!", flüstere ich. Peetas Gesicht beginnt zu strahlen. Er greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her, auf eine Tür. Auch hier oben gehen zwei Türen vom Hauptraum ab. Peeta öffnet die Tür, die im ersten Stock zu den Kinderzimmern führt. Hier befindet sich dahinter ein einzelner großer Raum mit der gleichen gläsernen Decke. Eine Staffelei steht in der Mitte des Raumes. Bilder von Peeta stehen an den Wänden. Er lässt meine Hand los und geht zur Staffelei. Ich folge ihm und erkenne nun, was er gemalt hat. Es ist seine Familie. Seine Eltern in der Mitte, sitzend, die drei Jungen um sie herum verteilt. "Das möchte ich unten in den Laden hängen." erklärt Peeta leise.

Ich höre Lanas Schritte hinter uns und wünschte, sie würde verschwinden. Aber das ist nicht recht. Ich muss aufhören an mich zu denken, das habe ich lange genug! Peetas Glück ist wichtiger! Lana ist nett. Fröhlich. Schön. Sie kann Peeta Wärme und Freude schenken, Kinder, ein gutes Leben. Ich trete zurück, um Platz für Lana vor der Leinwand zu machen.

"Ist das Erick?" Erstaunt sehe ich sie an. Ich kann mich vage an Erick erinnern, den ältesten der Malick-Brüder. Er war arrogant. Ist in der Schule durch die Gänge stolziert, als gehöre sie ihm. Erick war größer als Peeta. Im Ringerteam war er in seinem Alter der Beste. Und er sah gut aus. Zumindest hatte er immer einen Schwarm von Mädchen um sich. Er war zwei Jahre älter als Gale.

"Und das ist sicher Maarten!" Ich sehe wieder auf das Gemälde. Maarten war in Gales Jahrgang. Aber im Gegensatz zu Erick kann ich mich kaum an ihn erinnern.

Aber woher weiß Lana ihre Namen?

"Deine Mama sieht aber nett aus!" Ich kann mir das kalte Lachen nicht verkneifen. Obwohl, Lana wäre bei Peetas Mutter sicher gut angekommen. Sie ist eindeutig ein besserer Fang, als ein Saumkind.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Peeta traurig grinsen. "Nein, das ist künstlerische Freiheit. Meine Mutter hat mich nicht sonderlich gemocht. Sie hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich nur eine Last bin, ohne jeglichen Wert. Meine Mutter wollte nach Maarten keine weiteren Kinder mehr. Ich war eine Überraschung. Und keine Gute."

Ich habe mich zu Peeta gedreht, als er sprach. Sein Gesicht zeigt keine Regung, aber ich kann den Schmerz in seinen Augen lesen. Was für eine Mutter sagt dem eigenen Sohn, dass er keine Chance bei den Hungerspielen hat?

Lana fragt etwas zu einem anderen Bild und lenkt damit von dem unangenehmen Thema ab. Mein Blick schweift über die Bilder an der Wand. Auch hier finde ich keines von mir. Dafür entdecke ich eines von Haymitch.

Er ist gut getroffen. Ich bin mir sicher, Haymitch wird es hassen.

Ich lasse die beiden alleine und wandere wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurück. Weil ich nicht einfach herumstehen möchte, gehe ich zu der zweiten Tür. Dahinter befindet sich ein kleiner Raum mit einem Schreibtisch. Der Bürostuhl sieht bequem aus und ich lasse mich hineinfallen. Die Lehne neigt sich zurück und ich starre in den Himmel. Die Tür habe ich offen gelassen, daher höre ich Lana und Peeta wieder im Hauptraum. Mein Blick wird wie magisch von der Tür angezogen. Daher sehe ich, wie Lana sich lachend auf das Bett fallen lässt und etwas über Nachthimmel und Sterne erzählt.

Mir wird schlecht. Ich sehe nur Peetas Rücken und bin froh, dass er sich nicht zu ihr gesellt. Mit einem Ruck schiebe ich den Stuhl zurück, um aufzustehen. Der Stuhl rutscht quietschend über den Holzboden. Peeta dreht sich zu mir und ich sehe, wie sein Gesicht sich rot überzieht.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das sich nicht richtig anfühlt, trete ich zu den beiden. "Ich schaue Mal, was Haymitch macht.", erkläre ich, als ich an Peeta vorbeitrete und Richtung Treppe gehe. Ich laufe die Treppe hinunter und auch die Nächste, an allen Leuten vorbei hinaus und Richtung Wald.

Erst als mir zu kalt ist, gehe ich nach Hause. Es ist bereits dunkel. Ich bin keine drei Schritte im Flur, da steht Peeta vor mir.

"Wo warst du? Wieso bist du einfach abgehauen? Ich habe das ganze Haus auseinandergenommen, um dich zu suchen. Ich habe sogar Haymitch dazubekommen, nach dir zu suchen! Wieso, Katniss? Wo warst du?" Peeta schäumt vor Wut. Ruhig erkläre ich: "Ich war im Wald. Mir waren die Menschen zu viel. Ich brauchte etwas Abstand."

Peeta dreht sich um. Er ballte seine Fäuste und öffnet sie rhythmisch. Einen Moment überlege ich, wo mein Bogen steht oder das nächste Messer zu finden ist. Dann sacken seine Schultern nach unten. Langsam dreht er sich wieder zu mir. "Es tut mir leid, Katniss. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Du warst plötzlich weg und … Tut mir leid!" Er tritt auf mich zu und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Es ist spät, lass' uns schlafen gehen."

Einen Moment stehe ich einfach nur da. "Nein, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee." Er sieht mich verwirrt an. "Bist du noch nicht müde?" Ich schiebe alle Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke meines Herzens. "Das meine ich nicht. Peeta, wir sollten damit aufhören. Schau, du hast jetzt ein neues Haus und du kannst nicht hier schlafen." Peetas Gesicht zeigt eine Menge Emotionen, bevor es sich für verwirrt entscheidet. "Katniss, das ist doch kein Grund. Wenn dir das Haus nicht gefällt ..." Ich will dieses Gespräch nicht führen. "Es geht nicht um das Haus, Peeta. Ich will das nicht mehr! Ich brauche dich nicht!" Verwirrung weicht Wut und Schmerz. Er rauscht an mir vorbei und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ich schleppe mich die Treppe nach oben und lasse mich auf das Bett fallen, ziehe die Decke über mich. Aber der Schlaf will nicht kommen. Ich sehe Peeta, wie er mich wütend anschaut, höre Lanas Kichern.

_Ich bin Katniss Everdeen. Ich bin 18 Jahre. Ich lebe in Distrikt 12. Ich war der Spott-Tölpe, das Zeichen der Rebellion. Ich kann alleine leben. Ich brauche Peeta nicht. Peeta braucht ein fröhliches Mädchen, das ihm Kinder schenken will. Ich bin Katniss Everdeen. Ich bin 18 Jahre. Ich lebe in Distrikt 12. Ich war der Spott-Tölpel, das Zeichen der Rebellion. Ich kann …_

Es funktioniert nicht. Ich verliere mich in einem Wirrwarr an Gedanken und Gefühlen, dass nahtlos in meine Alpträume übergeht. Schreiend wache ich mehrmals in dieser Nacht auf.

Am Morgen reiße ich mich zusammen und stehe auf. Aber es gibt keine frischen Brötchen von Peeta. Sobald ich aus dem Haus bin, kann ich mir vorstellen, alles ist beim Alten. Ich bin viel im Wald, jage und sammle. Erst wenn ich in mein Haus komme, muss ich der Realität ins Auge sehen.

Drei Tage lang geht das so, bis Haymitch bei mir auftaucht. "Du sieht miserabel aus, Schätzchen!" Ich versuche ihn mit einem Blick zu töten, aber es funktioniert nicht. "Peeta sieht nicht besser aus!" Um seinem Blick auszuweichen, stehe ich auf und fange an, einen Tee aufzubrühen. "Er wird darüber hinwegkommen!", erkläre ich gelangweilt.

"Wir wissen beide, was du versuchst. Aber es funktioniert nicht!" Jetzt drehe ich mich doch um. "Drei Tage, Haymitch! Nach drei Tagen willst du mir erklären, es funktioniert nicht? Es wird funktionieren! Lana wird schon dafür sorgen!"

Haymitch schüttelt wütend den Kopf. "Mädchen, hast du das Haus gesehen, dass er gebaut hat? Das hat er für dich gebaut! Alles daran schreit 'Katniss'! Und du denkst, er wird mit einer anderen dort glücklich?"

"Das bildest du dir nur ein! Er hat nie etwas darüber gesagt, dass er mit mir dort einziehen möchte!" Haymitch sieht mich lange an. "Weil er wusste, dass du noch nicht so weit bist. Schau dich doch an, du flippst ja vollkommen aus. Was hättest du getan, wenn er dir gesagt hätte, dass er mit dir dort einziehen möchte?" Mit diesen Worten lässt er mich alleine in meiner Küche.

Die Worte kreisen in meinem Kopf. Tagelang. War ich wirklich so irrational, dass ich hysterisch geworden wäre, wenn Peeta mir erklärt hätte, dass er das Haus für uns bauen ließ? Und wieso hatte er das nicht mit mir besprochen, bevor er mit dem Bau anfing? Am Ende komme ich zu dem Ergebnis, dass Haymitch keine Ahnung hat, wovon er redet!

Zwei Wochen lang gehe ich jedem aus dem Weg. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist das auch nicht schwer. Haymitch lässt sich nicht in meiner Nähe sehen und Peeta … nun, den will ich ja gar nicht sehen!

Bisher nahm ich immer einen Umweg, um nicht an der Bäckerei vorbei zu laufen. Aber ich kann ja nicht ewig solche albernen Sachen machen. Und im Regen möchte ich nicht länger als nötig herumlaufen.

Ich habe das Haus fast hinter mir, als ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen höre. Einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich die Stimme einfach ignoriere. Dann hält mich ein Arm zurück. Bevor ich nachdenken kann, reiße ich ihn hoch und treffe eine Nase. Ein Schrei ist die Antwort.

Lana steht vor mir, beide Hände im Gesicht. Blut quillt bereits unter ihnen hervor. "Oh, Lana! Das wollte ich nicht! Tut mir leid!"

Lana sieht mich aus tränenden Augen an. Trotzdem sieht sie wütend aus. Scheinbar habe ich mich nicht überzeugend angehört. "Wir sollten zur medizinischen Station." erkläre ich. Sie erstaunt mich, in dem sie die Hände herunter nimmt und ihre Nase abtastet. "Nein, ist nichts gebrochen. Ich tue ein kaltes Tuch drauf." Das hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut.

Hektisch sieht sie zurück zum Ladeneingang. "Du musst mitkommen. Peeta … ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll." Panik blubbert in mir. "Was ist mit ihm? Ist etwas passiert?" Lana schnappt mich wieder am Arm und zerrt mich in die Bäckerei durch den Laden in die Backstube. Dort bleibt sie stehen. Ich sehe mich um, kann aber Peeta nicht sehen. Auch kein Blut oder Spuren von Gewalt. "Was soll das, Lana?" Lana deutet unter den Arbeitstisch.

Vorsichtig kauere ich mich vor den Tisch. Peeta sitzt unter dem Tisch, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Seit unserer Mission im Kapitol habe ich ihn nicht mehr in so einer schlechten Verfassung gesehen.

Ich drehe mich zu Lana. Sie steht da und weint. Ihre Nase blutet nicht mehr. "Was ist passiert?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich war im Laden, und als ich was holen wollte, da saß er schon da. Er reagiert einfach nicht!"

Ich krieche unter den Tisch und hocke mich neben Peeta. Unter seinen Augen sehe ich Ringe, als hätte er Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen. Was war denn nur passiert? Seit er wieder im Distrikt 12 war, habe ich keine Black-Outs bei ihm erlebt. Nur manchmal einen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, aber daraus hat er sich immer selbst befreien können.

Ich lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Peeta?" Keine Reaktion. Er macht mir Angst. Diese ganze Situation macht mir Angst.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ein Blick zurück zeigt mir, dass Lana wieder im Verkaufsraum ist. Hier ist also auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Ich hocke mich neben Peeta unter den Tisch und starre vor mich auf den Boden. Was habe ich das letzte Mal gemacht, als er in dieser Verfassung war? Ich schließe die Augen. Ich habe nichts getan. Ich bin davon gelaufen und habe ihn den Ärzten in Distrikt 13 überlassen. Ich habe ihn nie so tief verloren gesehen. Er war immer ansprechbar gewesen. Konnte ich ihn jetzt erreichen? Sollte ich warten? Irgendwann würde er schon wieder aus seinen Alpträumen aufwachen. Ich höre ein Wimmern und einen Moment bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es von mir oder von Peeta stammt. Gewaltsam öffne ich meine Augen und zwinge mich Peeta anzusehen. Das Geräusch dringt erneut aus seinem Mund. Ich kann das nicht länger mitanhören, ansehen. Alles ist meine Schuld! Von Anfang an war alles meine Schuld! Die verdammten Beeren und dann … Wieder dieses Geräusch! Wenn er nur aufhören würde! Wieso kann er sich nicht daraus befreien? Peeta ist immer so stark!

Aber dieses Geräusch, es kratzt an meinen Ohren, an meinem Inneren. Es löst die Wirklichkeit auf und ich bin wieder in den Tunneln des Kapitols. Höre die Mutanten nach mir rufen, ihre Krallen auf dem Beton kratzen. Meine Hände legen sich von alleine über meine Ohren, aber ich höre es immer noch. Etwas muss es zum Verstummen bringen!

Ich öffne den Mund und will schreien. Aber an Stelle des Schreis erklingt Musik. Erst wacklig, dann immer kräftiger erklingen die Harmonien. Ich lasse die Hände probeweise von meinen Ohren sinken und tatsächlich kann ich das unsagbare Geräusch nicht mehr hören. Ich taste mich von Ton zu Ton, wie eine Blinde, die sich von Möbelstück zu Möbelstück in einer Wohnung tastet. Eine Strophe wird zu einem Lied, ein Lied zu zwei, dann drei, dann höre ich auf zu zählen.

Irgendwann spüre ich, wie Peeta seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß legt. Meine Finger finden von alleine in seine Haare. Spielen mit den weichen Strähnen, während ich nicht aufhören kann zu singen. Seine Arm gleitet um meine Hüfte, dann drückt er sein Gesicht in meinen Magen. Erstaunt höre ich auf.

Sofort hebt er seinen Kopf. „Nein! Höre nicht auf!" Seine Stimme ist leise und wacklig, als hätte er sie lange nicht verwendet. Seine blauen Augen ziehen mich in ihren Bann und füllen meine ganze Welt aus. Dann beginne ich wieder zu singen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort unter dem Tisch sitzen, während ich singe und er sich an mich presst, meine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben. Schatten werden länger, verschwimmen zu einem Dämmerlicht, dann umschließt uns Dunkelheit. Eingehüllt in Töne und Dunkelheit, beginnen unsere Hände zu wandern. Sich zu versichern, dass wir noch da sind, noch leben, im Hier und Jetzt. Dass wir überlebt haben, gegen jede Möglichkeit. Er und ich, obwohl wir uns verändert haben. Katniss und Peeta.

Seine Hände gleiten an meinem Hals empor, dann erhebt er sich und flüstert in mein Ohr, während ich immer noch singe. „Ich möchte dich küssen, aber ich möchte dich auch weiter singen hören." Meine Gedanken schwirren. Wieso will er mich küssen? Er kommt gerade aus einer Episode, sollte er da nicht der verwirrte sein? Mein Gesang beginnt zu holpern, so wie mein Herz. Möchte ich ihn küssen? Wir haben uns Tage nicht gesehen.

Ich bin verstummt, Peetas Hand umschlingt meinen Nacken. Seine Nase berührt fast meine Wange. „Katniss?" Was soll ich sagen? Mein Herz schlägt schneller. Mir wird plötzlich bewusst, wie wenig Raum es unter dem Tisch gibt. Hektisch krabbele ich unter dem Tisch hervor. „Katniss?" Peeta folgt mir. Er streckt die Hand nach mir aus, aber ich weiche ihr aus. Er richtet sich auf. Der Stimmungsumschwung ist nicht zu übersehen. „Du redest also immer noch nicht mit mir? Ich hatte vergessen, du brauchst mich nicht!" Verbittert dreht er sich um. Es ist, als ob ich meine Stimme während des Singens verloren habe. Mein Gehirn ist leer, mir fällt nicht ein, was ich sagen kann.

Ich beobachte Peeta, wie er seine Fäuste auf den Tisch legt. Er öffnet sie und presst die Handflächen gegen das Holz. Plötzlich verlässt die Spannung seinen Körper und er sackt ein wenig in sich zusammen. So leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht höre, sagt er: „Du brauchst mich nicht. Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass ich dich brauche."

Glaubt er das wirklich? Wer könnte mich schon brauchen? Ich bin zerbrochen und schlecht gekittet. Trotzdem zieht mich seine Wärme an. Wie in einem Traum strecke ich die Hand aus und streiche über seinen Rücken. Überraschend schnell dreht er sich um und zieht mich an seine Brust. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, spüre sein Herz unter meiner Hand. Das habe ich vermisst. Ich schwöre mir, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird, das ich diesem Drang nachgebe. Aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass ich diesen Schwur brechen werde, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergibt. Prim war selbstlos, ich bin es nicht.

„Manchmal hasse ich dich! Und nicht weil ich glaube, dass du mich vernichten willst. Sondern weil es so verdammt schwer ist, dich zu lieben!" Tränen brennen in meinen Augen. Er soll mich nicht lieben! Ich habe das nicht verdient!

Er drückt mich fester. Dann lässt er mich plötzlich los. Einen Augenblick sieht er mich ernst an, dann zaubert er ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Hast du Hunger? Bevor ich mich ausgeklinkt habe, habe ich Käsebrötchen gebacken."

Er läuft in den Laden hinüber und taucht kurz darauf mit den Brötchen in einem Korb wieder auf. „Lass' uns nach oben gehen." Er ist schon auf der Treppe und lässt mir keine Wahl, außer ihm zu folgen. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich nicht einfach nach Hause gehen soll. Aber so verrückt bin ich nicht mehr, dass ich damit durchkommen würde. So folge ich ihm die Treppe hinauf. Peeta hat den Korb auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa gestellt und schenkt gerade zwei Gläser ein. Müde lasse ich mich auf das Sofa fallen. Jetzt erst merke ich, dass mein Magen sich vor Hunger zusammenkrampft. Einen Moment weiß ich nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal gegessen habe.

Peeta reicht mir ein Glas. „Was ist mit Lana passiert?" Ich lasse die Hand fallen, mit der ich nach einem Brötchen greifen wollte. „Ich weiß es nicht." Peeta nickt, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich hoffe, sie kommt morgen wieder. Ansonsten muss ich nach einer neuen Verkäuferin suchen. Eine, die mit einer solchen Situation umgehen kann."

Ich spiele mit dem Glas in meiner Hand. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist morgen wieder da. Sie hat es ganz gut gemeistert. Sie hat mich vorbeigehen sehen und geholt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie hätte es auch alleine geschafft." Ich verschweige die blutige Nase, die Lana ohne Beschwerde eingesteckt hat.

Peetas Schnauben lässt mich aufsehen. Er starrt in sein Glas. Dann setzt er sich neben mich. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass jemand außer dir mich aus der Episode herausholen konnte. Ich meine, ich wäre sicher irgendwann heute Nacht unter dem Tisch zu mir gekommen, aber …" Er trinkt einen Schluck. Lässt den Satz im Raum hängen.

Wir essen schweigend. Dann reicht er mir die Hand und führt mich die Treppe hinauf in das Schlafzimmer. Er sucht mir ein T-Shirt heraus. Ich gehe zuerst ins Bad, das ist unsere Routine.

Nach einer Katzenwäsche stehe ich in seinem T-Shirt vor dem Spiegel. Die Brandnarben stechen deutlich hervor. Flammen, die immer noch an meinem Gesicht lodern. Was mache ich hier? Kann er mich wirklich attraktiv finden? Oder sind wir nur aus Gewohnheit zusammen? Wir spenden uns Trost, weil es sonst keiner kann. Weil niemand weiß, was wir in diesen Momenten, in denen wir gefangene in unserem eigenen Kopf sind, durchleben.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckt mich auf. „Katniss?" Und niemand wittert hinter jeder Minute Stille einen Zusammenbruch. „Bin gleich fertig." Mit den Fingern zerre ich an meinen kurzen Haaren, um sie über die Narben zu ziehen. Wieso, weiß ich nicht. Peeta hat mich mit den Verbänden gesehen und danach, als es noch schlimmer aussah. Ich werfe mir selbst einen verachtenden Blick im Spiegel zu. Wem versuche ich, etwas vorzumachen? Ich bin heute nur hier, weil Lana in Panik war. Einen Moment zögere ich, die Hand auf dem Türgriff. Wäre sonst Lana heute Nacht hier? Ich lasse die Hand vom Türgriff fallen. Dann schnuppere ich an dem T-Shirt. Es riecht nach Waschpulver. Ich komme mir albern vor. Das ist alles unwichtig, lächerlich! Wen interessiert es schon, ob Lana gestern hier war? Ich werde auch nur heute Nacht hier sein. Weil es schon spät ist und …

Und weil Peeta mich gebeten hat! Tief Luft holend öffne ich endlich die Tür. Peeta steht am Bett, dreht sich aber zu mir. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich so sieht. Und trotzdem blitzt etwas in seinen Augen. Bewunderung? Zuneigung? Liebe? Leidenschaft?

Woher soll ich wissen, was es bedeutet? In meinem Leben gab es immer nur den Kampf ums Überleben. Vielleicht hat Gale mich so angesehen, vielleicht sogar Peeta, aber ich habe es vergessen, weil es unwichtig war.

Schweigend tritt Peeta an mir vorbei ins Bad. Ich stehe immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, als die Dusche zu rauschen beginnt. Einen Moment versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, wie Peeta nackt aussieht. Natürlich habe ich ihn nie ganz nackt gesehen, immer nur seinen Oberkörper und die Beine, nie … diese Stelle. Meine Wangen werden heiß. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich in der ersten Arena, obwohl er halb tot war, seinen Oberkörper als schön empfunden hatte. In der zweiten Arena, am Strand hatte ich ihn unter meinen Händen gespürt. Muskeln unter glatter Haut. Alles, was danach kam, war glühender Hass und danach platonische Freundschaft.

Wieso beschäftigen mich ausgerechnet heute solche Gedanken?

Die Dusche verstummt. Ich stehe immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Etwas hektisch werfe ich mich auf das Bett, zerre die Decke über mich. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund schlägt mein Herz wie wild.

Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich plötzlich wieder den Gang in Distrikt 13 vor mir. Finnick neben mir, nervös, wie ich. Dann ist da Annie und die Zwei umarmen sich, küssen sich, versinken ineinander, dass man sich nicht sicher sein kann, wo der eine anfängt und der andere aufhört. Ich erinnere mich, wie die Vorfreude auf meiner Zunge prickelt. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt. Wie ich mir wünschte, das erste Gesicht zu sein, dass Peeta sieht.

Das Öffnen der Tür reißt mich aus den Erinnerungen. Der gleiche Ausdruck ist auf seinem Gesicht. Ich kann ihn immer noch nicht einordnen. Nervös zupfe ich an der Decke. „Ich wusste nicht, auf welcher Seite du schläfst. Ich kann rutschen." Ich kann auch den Mund halten. Katniss Everdeen ist nicht dafür bekannt, sinnlos zu reden.

Peeta lächelt. „Du kannst dir die Seite aussuchen. Ich habe bisher noch nicht in dem Bett geschlafen." Verwirrt rutsche ich zur Seite und Peeta gleitet neben mir unter die Decke. „Bist du nicht schon vor Tagen umgezogen?"

Peeta rückt näher. Wie oft haben wir schon zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen? Fünfzig Mal? Hundert? Mehr? Jetzt breitet sich eine Gänsehaut von meinem Arm, auf dem ich Peetas Wärme spüren kann, über meinen ganzen Körper aus. Er dreht sich auf die Seite, den Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm. „Das Bett war so groß, da habe ich auf der Couch geschlafen."

Ich rutsche tiefer unter die Decke, dabei berühre ich mit meinem Zeh sein Bein. Schnell ziehe ich meinen Fuß zurück. „Wieso hast du dann ein so großes Bett gekauft?", frage ich, um von meiner albernen Reaktion abzulenken. Peeta streckt seine Hand aus. Mein Atem bleibt mir im Hals stecken. Dann fährt er sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meine Wange. „Du brauchst ein großes Bett, wenn du im Schlaf um dich trittst."

Ein Kloß breitet sich in meinem Hals aus. „Du hast das Bett wegen mir gekauft?" Meine Stimme klingt anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Peeta nickt. Ich hatte vergessen, wie offen Peeta solche Dinge anspricht. Bevor ich es verhindern kann, blaffe ich ihn an. „Du kaufst ein Bett für mich und fragst nicht mal, ob es mir gefällt? Oder ob ich überhaupt darin liegen möchte?" Peeta zuckt mit der Schulter, auf der er nicht liegt. „Wenn du es nicht magst oder nicht darin liegen möchtest, muss ich damit leben. Dann schlafe ich weiter auf der Couch, bis du dich entschieden hast." Ich setze mich auf und schüttele den Kopf. „Und du denkst, ich entscheide mich irgendwann dafür, hier zu schlafen?" Peeta setzt sich auch auf und grinst mich an. „Du bist doch hier. Hat also nicht so lange gedauert."

Wütend starre ich auf meine geballten Fäuste. Er hat recht und das ärgert mich noch mehr. Seine Hand berührt zart meinen Arm, aber ich schaue nicht auf. „Katniss! Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Schon immer. Natürlich warte ich, bis du so weit bist. Und wenn du dich anders entscheidest, dann muss ich auch damit leben lernen."

Einen Moment kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Schnur bei mir. In Gedanken gehe ich mehrere Knoten durch, die Finnick mir beigebracht hat. „Was ist mit Lana?", stoße ich fast unhörbar aus. Aber Peeta hat mich gehört.

„Lana?", er klingt verwirrt. Dann beginnt er, zu lachen. „Glaubst du, ich interessiere mich für Lana?" Er lacht noch mehr. Meine Gedanken schweifen von den Knoten zu Wegen, Peeta zu töten. Ich könnte ihn erwürgen oder mit der Lampe neben dem Bett erschlagen. Aber ich bin besser, ich kann diesen Drang unterdrücken. Mit abgehackten Bewegungen schlage ich die Decke zurück. Da auf einer Seite eine Wand ist und auf der anderen Peeta sich vor Lachen krümmt, muss ich wohl oder übel vorne aus dem Bett krabbeln. Es ist nicht der würdevolle Abgang, den ich mir wünsche, aber ich kann auch nicht länger hier neben ihm liegen.

„Was machst du?" In Peetas Stimme klingt immer noch das Lachen. „Ich gehe. Wenn du dich über mich lustig machen möchtest, dann muss ich mir das nicht anhören!" Auch wenn ich auf allen Vieren bin, klinge ich würdevoll wie eine Königin. Peeta zieht mich am Arm zu sich. Ich wehre mich, aber er ist stärker und ich lande in seinem Schoß, seine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Körper.

„Lass' mich! Ich will das nicht!" Bewegungsunfähig liege ich an seinen Körper gepresst.

„Katniss beruhige dich! Ich mache mich nicht lustig! Aber Lana? Wirklich Katniss! Sie ist nett, aber ich habe seit Jahren kein anderes Mädchen angesehen!" Ich sehe wütend in seine Augen. „Das glaube ich dir nicht! Was war in Distrikt 13? Oder nachher, als ich weggesperrt war im Kapitol?" Obwohl ich ihn mit meinen Blicken töten möchte, küsst er meine Stirn. Fröhlich erklärt er dabei. „In Distrikt 13 war ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich zu hassen und im Kapitol war ich selbst in Behandlung. Also, nein, keine anderen Frauen!" Er küsst meine Wange, als er aufblickt, verfangen sich unsere Blicke. Mein Herz schlägt immer noch schnell, aber dieses Mal nicht, weil ich ärgerlich bin oder wütend. Peeta senkt seinen Kopf und dann küssen wir uns. Zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr. Zuerst spüre ich nur die Bewegungen seiner Lippen auf meinen. Fast analytisch sortiere ich meine Gefühle. Dann berührt seine Zunge eine Millisekunde meine und ich stehe in Flammen. Der Hunger ist wieder da. Dieses Mal ist er nicht langsam erwacht, sondern explodiert und brennt verheerend in meinem Körper. Ich will mehr und mehr, kann nicht aufhören. Aber die Küsse machen mich nicht satt. Seine Hände auf meinem Körper machen mich nicht satt. Ich ertrinke in meinen Gefühlen. Peetas Hände gleiten an meinen Armen hinauf, über meine Schultern zu meinem Hals. Seine Finger liegen sanft auf meiner Kehle.

Eiskalt durchfährt mich Panik. Ich stoße Peeta von mir weg. Er öffnet die Augen und ich kann sehen, dass sein Blick glasig ist, aber nicht, weil er einem unterbewussten Befehl folgt. Verwirrt wandern seine Augen über mein Gesicht. Er kann auch in meinem Blick keinen Rückfall erkennen. „Katniss?"

Ich rutsche weiter von ihm davon, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Scham. Seinem Blick ausweichend deute ich auf meinen Hals. „Du hast …"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Peeta in sich zusammensinkt. „Ich habe …?"

Kann dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden? Schnell schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nein. Ich … nein, du hast nichts getan!", ende ich den Satz lahm.

„Was ein Tag!" Peeta klingt müde, erschöpft. Die ganze Last der Welt ruht in diesem Moment auf ihm. Er streckt seine Hand nach mir aus. „Lass' uns schlafen." Einen langen Moment starre ich nur auf seine geöffnete Hand. Peeta ist wieder im Freundschaftsmodus, weil ich zu labil bin oder weil unsere Beziehung zu belastet ist. Aber das möchte ich nicht mehr! Es ist ihm gegenüber nicht fair. Wenn ich seine Hand nehme, überschreite ich bewusst eine Linie. Bisher habe ich Peeta als Krückstock genutzt, ohne eine Gegenleistung, weil ich nicht ‚stabil genug für eine Bindung' bin. Dahinter möchte ich mich nicht weiter verstecken. Ich möchte eine Entscheidung fällen – eine Entscheidung als gesunde, erwachsene Frau.

Mein Zögern war zu lang und Peeta zieht langsam seine Hand zurück. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung schnappe ich nach seiner Hand. Ich halte sie fest und lege meine andere Hand darauf. Tief einatmend sehe ich auf. Peeta schaut traurig, müde, aber auch neugierig aus. „Lass' es und langsam angehen. Ich mag das Haus und … das Bett." Hitze breitet sich auf meinen Wangen aus. Fest sehe ich ihm in die Augen. „Ich würde gerne hier mit dir leben." Ein Leuchten breitet sich langsam über Peetas Gesicht aus. Ein warmes Gefühl in meinem Bauch sagt mir, dass ich mich richtig entschieden habe. Auch wenn wir in kleinen Schritten lernen müssen, was es bedeutet, dass wir jetzt wohl zum ersten Mal ein richtiges Paar sind. Kein Theater für die Zuschauer, eine Regierung oder Rebellen. Das hier ist für uns, für Peeta. Er hat es verdient.

Sanft zieht er mich an sich, dann rutscht er mit mir in seinen Armen unter die Decke. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, vielleicht Jahren sehe mit einem Funken Hoffnung in die Zukunft.


End file.
